Karaoke Night
by TraceFace
Summary: Alcohol and Karaoke is bound to be interesting! ONESHOT.. first fanfic so go easy on me!


**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters so please don't sue me. I merely took the characters and put them together in my own idea. I also do not own the song "When You're Mad" by Ne-yo. I simple borrowed the lyrics to put in this story. So please do not sue me, I am merely borrowing peoples characters and what not and collaborating into into my own idea. So please Enjoy

My very first fanfiction! Go easy on me…

"You know that if I'm going, I'm not singing right-and I swear if you try and make me I'll kick your ass!" Serena yells.

"Geez Sere don't worry we're just going cuz the guys said that karaoke night has a fun crowd. We're just going to drink and enjoy the show. Ok?!"

"Alright alright, I already said I'm going…"

The gang danced on the dance floor while each of the contestants sang. After some upbeat songs there were occasional slow songs, which Darien and Serena sat out of obviously. Serena would go to the bathroom and then go back to their booth, while Darien would hit up the bar again. After a couple songs, and dances Darien decided to join Serena at the booth.

"Hey Meatball Head" Darien said with a drunken smirk.

"Seriously Darien, you know I haven't done my hair like that since the beginning of high school so why the hell do you still call me that?

"To piss you off."

"You're so annoying! You really just say shit like that just to see me pissed!?"

"Yes" he replied ever so confidently.

With that she got up and stormed off to the dance floor to go dance with everyone else.

'She's too cute' **light bulb** 'maybe I should…' He headed over to the bar and got another drink before heading over to the DJ.

Andrew noticed Darien walking over to the DJ and saying something to him.

"Hey Chad what's Darien doing?" Drew asked.

"I Don't-"

"And next we have…"

"Darien" he replied raising his shot, which he was still holding, before drinking it.

"OMG !" everyone thought.

"He must really be drunk" Greg said in wonder.

"Why this isn't something he does when you guys go out" Lita asked.

"Are you kidding me!? He barely socializes let alone sing on stage in front of a room full of strangers."

"Holy S I wish I had a camera right now" Chad yelled

"I DO!!!" Mina yelled excitedly as she pulled it out and got ready to record.

The previous person who sang put the mic on the stand. The song started and to everyones' surprise Darien had the smoothest voice.

'Ok his voice is already sexy when he's speaking, but now singing?? OMG' Serena thought. He stood in front of the mic singing his heart out snapping swaying in the sexiest way to the music .

'Who'd thunk he'd be such a performer… and incredibly sexier, if at all possible' OMG Serena get a grip on yourself.

The way he sang was as if he'd perform a million times. The women were loving it. When he got to the chorus he had taken the mic off the stand and he started dancing off the stage and towards the gang, but his eyes were on Serena the whole time. He danced his over to her and grabbed her hand and started sing to her while they danced, smiling the whole time.

"I don't mean no disrespect when I start starin

knowing that it makes you mad and

I'm sorry, but leaving you mad is so sexy

Could it be the little wrinkle of your nose

When you make your angry face

That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes

And sex you all over the place yea

Could it be the little way you storm around

That makes me want to tear you down

Baby I'm aint sure, but one thing that I do know

Is when you scream at me

I wanna kiss you

When you put your hands on me

I wanna touch you

And when we get to arguing

Just gotta kiss you

Baby I don't know why it's like that

But you're just so damn sexy

When you're mad baby don't think I don't take you seriously

But I just can't help the fact your attitude excites me..

He finished the song, but not before kissing Serena on the lips softly. He smiled as they parted, and he retreated back to the stage to return the mic. Serena just stood there touching her lips.

Everyone was in shock.

"SO THAT's WHY!" Raye exclaimed.

"Aww that's so romantic."

"Dude did you get it on camera I wanna put this on Myspace."

"YES, shut up." Mina said agitated by his breaking the moment. She and the rest of the girls ventured off back to their booth dragging Serena with them.

BOYS POV

The boy had settled back at the bar.

"Damn, So that's why he was always making her mad. Dare's kinda kinky for that" Drew put in thoughtfully.

"Well at least we know he's not gay." Ken put in.

"You thought he was gay?!" Drew, Chad, and Greg exclaimed.

"OH Cmon as good looking a guy Darien is, him not having a steady girlfriend? Makes you wonder."  
"Dude you sure YOU'RE not gay?" Chad asked. All the guys laughed.

"Fuck you! You know you thought about it.. man whatever!" The guys continued laughing before Darien entered their circle.

"Well if it isn't Ne-yo himself" Drew said patting Darien on the back.

"How'd I do?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well if Serena wasn't impressed, there's a room full of women in here who are ready throw their panties at you." Ken said noticing all the women looking at Darien like vultures ready to take their prey.

"Yea if not them, I think Ken is ready to throw his." Greg added. Throwing the guys in a roar of laugher.

"Fuck you guys! You guys are such dicks!" Ken said pushing Greg jokingly.

"Awww poor Kenny" Drew said with a sad puppy dog face. Darien just watched his friends in amusement before reverting his attention to the girls at the booth. Serena still looking dazed.

GIRLS POV

"OMG SERENA I CAN't BELIEVE THAT JUST HAPPENED" Mina yelled.

"I know it was so romantic" Amy said dazzingly.

"HE LIKED YOU THIS WHOLE TIMe!!" Raye added with excitement.

"GUYS!?! I can't think…what should I do?"

"Well do you like him. If you're wondering what you should do.. I think you do."

"All this time…. So this is how he really feels." She said in a whisper. **Lightbulb** she got up and went towards the bar where Darien was seated.

"what do you think she's gonna do?" Mina asked as they watched her approaching Darien.

"I think the alcohol is getting them to finally act on how they really feel" Lita said.

Darien's back was facing her. She leaned back on the bar with both her elbows holding her up. "Hey." She said catching his attention. He turned around and smiled. Moving closer to her he responded "Hey." They had a whole audience on them, not only was the gang watching their every move through peripheral vision, but the newly-loved-crazed-women watched in jealousy. "You know I could really use another drink right now." Serena said licking her lips.

'Oh Shit… control yourself, I know you're faded, but try and stay in control of yourself. STAY IN CONTROL OF YOURSELF!' Darien thought to himself.

"Me too" He motioned for another round of Petron for them. They held their shot glasses up.

"Truce?" Serena questioned in the cutest way possible.

"Truce" He replied with his millionaire dollar smile and dimple.

"hey did you see him smile?? I've never seen him so happy with another girl like that? Showed his Teeth and everything." Ken observed.

"Aww is Kenny jealous?" Chad asked.

"ENOUGH WITH THE GAY JOKES?!" Ken screamed.

They took their shot and Serena squinted before chasing it down with pineapple juice. "Need lime?" Serena asked before placing it between her teeth. Darien was shocked by this. Not just that it was turning him on like crazy. He'd never seen her so sexy and suggestive-let along with him. He leaned over her before taking the lime from her and biting into it. He tossed the remainder of the lime onto the bar. She smiled and licked her lips.

"Oh wait." He said as he approached her face again.

"I think I missed a little" he said in a whisper before capturing her lips. He kissed her with everything he's been holding back since he first met her when she was 14. They stopped after hearing the DJ.

"Alright everybody the judges have decided who the winner of tonights Karaoke night. And the winner of $500 is….Darien"

"WOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" the gang yelled and hollered. Darien kissed Serena on the lips before jogging to the stage and claiming his prize. The group had gone over to their spot on the bar. The DJ directed the mic towards him and said a brief "thank you" before they handed him his envelope. He came over to the group and said "How about a round on me" with a smile. "YEA!!!" the boys said in excitement. "WOO HOO!" the girls exclaimed just as excited. "Bartender another round please." Darien said with a wink towards Serena. They all grabbed their shots and gathered in their circle. Serena made her way towards Darien and he entwined their hands together. "To Karaoke NIGHT!" Drew yelled. "TO KARAOKE NIGHT!!!" they all yelled before downing their shots.


End file.
